promises
by AngelKairi
Summary: [oldschool sora&kairi&riku friendship!fic for Zanisha.] We don't need a paopu to keep together. [drabble!request gift. Enjoy!]


**Authoress begin!rant: **sora&kairi&riku friendship!fic for the wonderful Zanisha, as a belated sort of present, even though she doesn't really have Christmas... xD enjoy y'all!

_---"We don't need a paopu to keep together."  
_**x---promises.**

**x- sora---**

You wonder, there in the sun, what would have happened?

How would things have turned out, if you'd done what she had suggested on such an impulse – left without Riku, without telling Riku, without saying goodbye? Would he have been angry, would he have yelled, would he have found another way to find the two of you and would he have taken revenge?

…Well, you suppose, not the revenge part. But the rest of it would certainly be true. Riku's not the type to take things lying down.

Neither are you. As the languid warm sunlight closes the lids on those brilliant blue eyes of yours, you think…

Nothing.

You are calm, and happy, and relaxed, and asleep.

It's a good way to be.

**x-x-x**

_"What is it?"_

_"A paopu, of course, silly."_

_Giggle._

_"…So, that's the fruit that's supposed to keep two people's destinies intertwined forever, right…"_

_"Yeah. What of it?"_

_"Well, won't we need two more? So that we can share one between two and we'll all be together?"_

_"We don't need a paopu to keep together."_

_A hushed whisper, that time._

_Silence, then:_

_"But it'd sure be nice to have some sort of symbol. Y'know, to show that we're friends forever."_

_Another giggle. "I'm on it."_

_Two smiles, directed at the girl. They're all happy._

_(But they didn't realise that she'd only have the time to make one lucky charm…)_

**x-x-x**

**x- riku---**

There's blood running down your arm; a thin, warm trickle that's distinctly uncomfortable. You grit your teeth, and slash at the Defender again; there, this time it's wounded. There's a certain advantage to using both arms to wield weapons, although you still favour your right.

Seeing that boy, in the black cloak – that was too much for you. _Did Sora's hair get lighter?_ you wondered, knowing even then that it wasn't him, but still hoping.

And hoping.

And hoping.

A Shadow reaches your booted toes, and with a vicious kick you dispatch it.

Would things have turned out differently, you wonder? If Sora had woken up a little earlier, found you before you found the darkness, or even found the darkness first? If you hadn't been so tempted? If Kairi hadn't been watching as you touched it wonderingly, and run into the Secret Place to get away from the sight of one of her best friends giving in, giving up?

Probably not, you muse, with three successive strikes to the Wyvern hovering above the stone before you.

But you'll keep on fighting, anyway.

**x-x-x**

_"There! A shooting star!"_

_"Another one!"_

_"I saw it first! And that's not a star!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well, what is it, then?"_

_"…"_

_"Oh, be quiet, you two. Just enjoy it!"_

_Silence, then:_

_"These icy-poles are good."_

_"Mmm."_

_"They are, aren't they?"_

**x-x-x**

**x- kairi---**

She's cried. Oh, of course she's cried. A thousand tears, a river, a sea, all of that.

It didn't do any good, though.

Puh-_lease._ How could something like that change the future of the world(s)? It made her feel better for a little bit, though.

In the end, everyone makes their own destinies. She knows that, and so she's glad that they're both strong – because, in this way, they will make their own ways back to her and to the Islands.

Then, maybe, they can go off on an adventure again. Just the three of them.

That would be nice.

**x-x-x**

**x---FiN.

* * *

**

**Authoress end!rant** It didn't turn out the way I'd wanted it to. _:tear, tear:_ So, if I find the time and motivation, I'll write another one. But for now… heart for you, 'Neeshuh. Love you. xD Enjoy... ah, and I am well aware that Kairi's section is written differently to Sora's and Riku's. But that's how I wanted it... okie? xD Ciaociao! _:dead.:_

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


End file.
